Communication is the key to a good relationship
by sanfrangiantsfan
Summary: How Rory and Jess' relationship would have been if the actually communicated.
1. The Real Story of the Black Eye

**Communication is the key to a good relationship**

**Summary: What would have happened if Jess had told Rory the truth about how he had gotten black eye in "Swan Song"? My take on how Rory and Jess' relationship would have been better with a little more honest communication.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own "Gilmore Girls". I also do not own part of this chapter.**

A/N: This happens the night after Jess comes to Friday night dinner with Rory. It is when Lorelai gets back from New York with Alex, Sookie and Jackson. It is Literati because that is the best pairing ever, and I may add in some JavaJunkie later! By the way, this is the first fan fic I have ever written. Please be critical. If you hate it, let me know thing I can change or make better. As long as it is constructive, I welcome it with open arms.

This was inspired by some of my friends who have relationship problems and it reminded me of how bad Rory and Jess' communication was. A note to any people reading this: no type of relationship is going to work without communication.

Now…On with the first chapter

Rory is walking be Luke's struggling with two takeout bags. Jess sees her and comes out of the diner.

"Rory" Rory looks up.

Oh. Hey." She says, out of breath from carrying the bags.

"Hey. Your mom home?" Jess asks.

" I'm bringing supplies."

"Should've brought a pack mule" Jess comments.

"What?" Rory asks confused.

"A pack mule, to carry it." Jess explains.

"Oh. Yeah." Rory says understanding

"So", Jess starts uncomfortably, "sorry I missed your calls."

"You were always out"

"Yeah, I was getting ready to call you just now, but you would've been out." Jess says slightly babbling.

"Ironic"

"Yeah"

There is an uncomfortably pause before Rory starts talking.

" So, I know there was no fight with Dean." She admits, getting to the topic they were avoiding.

"Really? How?" Jess looks at Rory questioningly and then continues bluntly "You asked Dean."

Rory answers uncomfortably, "It was the only thing I could think to do."

"To go to the source."

"Yup. I'm sorry I doubted you." Rory apologizes.

" It's okay, I would've doubted me too."

" I need to trust you as much as I trusted-" Rory is cut off by Jess.

"Him."

"Yeah" Rory says carefully.

"This black eye screwed everything up." Jess says looking apologetic.

"Yeah." Rory said sounding a bit disappointed at the memory of the dinner at her grandparent's house.

" Next time I go to your grandmother's I'll try not to have one." Jess says smirking slightly.

"Next time?" Rory asks hopefully and slightly curious.

"Next time." Jess confirms smiling and leaning closer to her.

They kiss and when they pull away Rory asks, "So what happened?"

"I don't-" Jess starts before being cut off by Rory.

"Come on. It wasn't Dean, you can say."

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth, since we're both so into the truth tonight. That's what good relationships are about, right?

"Right." Rory says trying not to smile.

"But you've gotta promise not to mock me ever, and please don't tell anyone else."

"Promise"

"Okay." Jess sighs and then quietly mutters," I was beaked by a swan."

"What?" Rory asks not believing him and laughing a little bit.

"See, I knew you would mock me!" Jess looks annoyed and slightly hurt.

" Wait. You were seriously 'beaked' by a swan?" Rory asks very confused, but starting to believe him.

"Yes, I was walking by the lake and the thing just came up and attacked me!"

"Wow." Rory pauses. "Are you okay?"

" I am now. Listen, I'm sorry for making a scene at your grandmother's. Now she probably hates me." Jess says seriously.

"Well, she never liked you much in the first place because of the wrist thing, but since when have you cared what other people think?" Rory says teasing him.

"I'm serious! I know how much your family means to you and I know Friday night was important to you and I messed it up." He continues.

"Yeah. Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. I have to get home to my mom with dinner." Rory says gesturing to the bags on the ground next to them.

"Okay"

They kiss for a while.

Rory takes a step back and says, "Keep thinking what you're thinking."

" I don't have a choice." Jess replies smiling.

Jess hands her the takeout bags and watches her walk away smiling, glad that he was finally able to talk to her and apologize.

**A/N: It was kind of short and probably wasn't that good, but they had to talk and that's what I wanted the chapter to focus on. Please review with your thoughts.**


	2. Talk With Mom

**A/N: I am finally back! I am so sorry that it has been SO long. I just got really caught up with real life. So I decided to edit this chapter a little bit and plan to go forward from now on. Hopefully there are still people who started reading this a long time ago around. Hope you like it!**

**Btw… **_italics_** are thoughts.**

**On with the chapter….**

As Rory enters the Gilmore house carrying the takeout bags, she finds Lorelai watching T.V.

"Mom, I come bearing food!" Rory calls out to Lorelai.

"Finally. What took you so long? I was about to die from hunger!" She exclaimed dramatically.

"Actually, I stopped to talk with Jess at the diner." _I hope she's not mad._

Rory had told Lorelai all about the thing at her grandparents' and knew Lorelai now would have another reason to dislike Jess.

"Oh." Lorelai says emotionlessly, visibly deflating the second Rory uttered his name.

After this exchange there was an uncomfortable silence. Rory was trying to think of something to break the awkwardness and hoping her mother wasn't hurt by her delay. She didn't want her mom and Jess to hate each other. Lorelai was meanwhile lost in her own thoughts about Jess. She was thinking about the disastrous dinner he and Rory had with Emily. Although she did not like him, she wished things had gone differently because of Rory. Rory had really wanted Jess to get along with her Emily and Richard.

Finally, Rory broke the uncomfortable pause.

"Yeah, well, Jess told me about his black eye."

This immediately snapped Lorelai out of her trance. "Really? What happened? How'd he get it?" She asked with sudden interest. _I can probably use this against him later!_

"Well, he didn't want me to tell anyone."

_Ah, so it must be really good, Lorelai thought evilly._

"Not even your own mother! Rory, I'm hurt!" She said throwing her arms up feigning hurt.

Rory proceeded to tell Lorelai the story of Jess' black eye as well as the other things the two teens had talked about while the two Gilmore Girls took out their food from Al's Pancake World and began eating. Rory was obviously deep in thought, when she set her fork down.

"Uh, mom, earlier I said I was too busy to think about it, but I'm really not, and I have been thinking about it a lot."

Lorelai inwardly flinched. _Rory's still a baby; she isn't old enough to be thinking about this._ However, even as she was thinking this, she knew she was wrong. Rory was 18, 3 years older than she had been.

"It?" Lorelai asked, pretending she had no idea what Rory was talking about.

"Yeah, I know you wanted me to talk to you about this, so I thought you should know. You do want to know, right?"

"Of course." Lorelai responded. _I really do not like this! What am I going to do? I know…I will forbid her from seeing Jess! That's it! Wait…No! When did I turn into my mother? Well, I guess there's only one thing to say._ "I'mnot happy about this, but I can't stop you from making this decision. Are you sure about this?" _If I told her not to see Jess, I would lose her. Oh what awful things I have to agree to in order to stay best friends with my daughter._

"I think so. I have thought it out a lot and I love him, mom."

"Wow. Um, I have, I have to, to sit down, Rory, this is too much for mommy to deal with right now." Lorelai sits down with her head in her hands.

"Mom…" Rory trails off.

"Rory, have you told him you felt this way? That you love him?" _I doubt she has. When she said it to me it seemed like she had just figured it out._

"No. Do you think I should?"

"Well, I had to watch you two pretend not to like each other as more than friends for almost a year. In that time, the whole town pretty much figured you two loved each other. You seem to see further into him than anyone because he lets you. Now, I don't want to speak for Jess, but I think it is safe to say he loves you too."_ Wow! Did I just say that!_ _Me! I'm not supposed to be encouraging this!_

Lorelai was silently wishing Rory had never realized she loved Jess. Everyone knew Rory and Jess' feelings for one another when they were still "just friends". The main reason she was feeling this way had nothing to do with her not liking Jess. She was just afraid Rory would get hurt, but if Rory loved him, maybe there was something about Jess that no one else saw.

Rory, meanwhile, was thinking about the little things that made up the boy she loved. The way he automatically poured her coffee in the diner in the morning, the way her breath caught in her throat every time she saw him, how he spent so much time to make his hair look that certain way that only Jess could ever pull off. She also loved the way he kissed her, which was so different than how she had ever been kissed before, full of passion and desire. However, her favorite thing about Jess was the way he didn't expect her to be perfect like the rest of the town did. He made her feel good about herself, even with her imperfections. She could be who she was with him; he didn't care if she wasn't "Perfect Rory Gilmore".

This time Lorelai broke the awkward silence. "I just…when you do, be careful." She said uncomfortably.

"Do you think you could set up an appointment for me to get birth control?" Rory asked quietly, almost shyly.

"We're really doing this now, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we are. So will you?"

"Sure honey." Lorelai frowns.

Lorelai and Rory sit back on the couch and continue eating their long forgotten (and cold) dinner. Lorelai is still frowning and is obviously really worried because she keeps glancing at Rory.

"So… what movie do you wanna watch?"

**Please review! **


End file.
